User blog:NexusShiker/Nexus' Thoughts ~Garden~
THIS SEGMENT HAS BEEN CLOSED. THERE WON'T BE ANY MORE "THOUGHT PAGES". DUE TO LACK OF FEEDBACK. WHICH WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF THAT, TO GET FEEDBACK AND START THOUGHTFUL DISCUSSIONS. So again, this will probably not be seen. Even though I'm posting this in the internet, and in the internet, things get shared. So there's a high possibility that someone will even read. OR not. If no one sees, no one shares. If no one shares, no one sees. But let's cut to the chase. For those who don't know, I'm going to my 16 month of relationship with Liz. And I once said that I would show my love for her world wide and so I did this is something I posted on my facebook wall because we were going through a bad moment. Now it's not our anniversary or we are going through a bad moment. I just like making her feel special. So today's quote; ~''“A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world.” ~ By: Leo Buscaglia As strange this sounds like; 15 and half years ago, a seed was planted. Then after a few month, a small beautiful rose grew. Since then, I've been taking care of that rose ever since; Protecting her and spoil her with my love. I placed her along with another flowers of all kinds, but in the center of my garden. Little by little every flower around her would began to die of envy or I just didn't want to water them. Main point is that, my full attention was at my beautiful rose. I left everything behind, and forgot all of the other flowers. And without realizing, every flower around us, was dead. It's not that I wanted to, it's that I was so focused in the most beautiful rose there could exist. But this rose is so stubborn, she doesn't let me water her during hotter days or let me stay with her all day. But her smile makes me happy, it's all I need to survive the day. Her blue eyes are amazingly beautiful. Her hair shines along with the sun. Weird rose, huh? I would call her a random rose instead. She is strong and weak sometimes. She is shy and open sometimes. She is predictable and unpredictable sometimes. She always protects herself with her thorns. This garden is only constituted by her and only her. She is spoiled with all of the water and love, as long she is happy; I'm happy. This rose, is only and one. She is unique and there's nothing like her. I'm proud to have her by my side. Well I guess it all concludes this ''thought. I'll keep spoiling, watering my rose and protect her with all of my life. True fact: I really left some friends for her. Some didn't accept my decision in dating her, and other just were gone with the time. It's not that I hate them, it's that I don't want to be criticize by people who I thought they were my friends. There were also friends that I couldn't tell them about us; So to avoid criticizes. It's a rule I like to have, if you don't like me and my relationship(s); then don't say nothing. Because I don't say anything about yours. I protect what's is dear to me, and you all protect what's dear to you. Category:Blog posts